


интересно получилось...

by Segen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Просто история о том, как Геральт не вовремя пришёл в комнату. Или вовремя?.. :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	интересно получилось...

Лютик разводит согнутые колени, упирается пятками в кровать и разводит пальцы внутри себя. И стонет шлюшно «Ге-е-еральт».

И именно этот момент выбирает Геральт, чтобы заглянуть в комнату и позвать барда. Он стоит в тёмном коридоре и в первое мгновение от увиденного думает, что как же, блядь, хорошо, что их комната в самом конце этого ебучего тёмного коридора.

Вторая его мысль - какого хера Лютик не закрыл дверь в их ебучую комнату?! Потому что сейчас тут мог стоять далеко не Геральт.

И тут Лютик опять стонет его имя, Геральт вздрагивает и приваливается к косяку плечом, отчего-то не думая даже сделать шаг назад и постучать в дверь или и вовсе уйти.  
Да и блядь, паршивец стонал его имя. Так что... Он, вроде как, имеет право стоять здесь?

  
Лютик быстро двигает рукой, а потом его движения замедляются, он с чпоком вытаскивает из себя пальцы и обводит ими растянутую дырку. И ведёт к яйцам, обхватывая их мягко. Из его члена сочится предсемя; второй рукой он то вцепляется в простынь под собой, то подносит её к губам и кусает большой палец.  
  
Наконец он перестаёт ласкать свои яйца (Геральт поправляет член в штанах, и блядь, как же у него стоит!) и переворачивается набок, открывая вид на свою задницу. И когда Лютик вновь вставляет в себя пальцы, то Геральт думает, что будь это его член, то он назвал бы его жадной дыркой и толкнулся бы до самых своих яиц, и обязательно чтобы они шлёпнулись о его кожу, и трахал бы его сильными равномерными толчками, проезжаясь по простате. И он не трогал бы его член, он шептал бы в его красное ухо, что Лютик кончит только от его члена. Возможно, он пощипывал бы его соски и кусал шею. Зная Лютика, тот бы точно подставлялся - и задницей вертлявой, и шеей.  
  
\- Г-геральт, блядь... Не останавливайся, - тихо, но он слышит, стонет бард, а ведьмак раздумывает, войти ему в чёртову комнату или нет! - Такой... большой...  
  
И Геральт думает, что не зря паршивец на него пялился. И в голове его пустеет и звенит, и шумит. И он, выкручивая ведьмачьи способности на полную, бесшумно входит в комнату.  
  
Лютик двигает рукой медленнее, чем до этого, не так лихорадочно, толчки пальцев становятся резче, и на каждом анус его сжимается, не желая отпускать.  
  
Лютик всё так же лежит на боку - спиной к нему - и не видит, да и вряд ли слышит даже.  
  
\- Не тормози, - шепчет, - оттрахай меня, Геральт...  
  
И блядство, Геральт становится на колени перед кроватью и кладёт руки на его ноги. Лютик стонет, думает, что ему кажется, а Геральт просовывает руку меж его бёдер и касается поджавшихся яичек. Ему хочется коснуться языком его пальцев - тех, которые сейчас у него в заднице. И было бы хорошо это сделать так, чтобы он не испугался, но... Без этого, блядь, никуда.  
  
И потому он шепчет своим максимально томным голосом:  
  
\- Могу помочь тебе с этим.

Лютик вздрагивает и замирает. Он тяжело дышит, и Геральт слышит, как меняется ритм его сердцебиения на испуганный, а запах возбуждения перебивает страх.  
  
\- Г-геральт? - шепчет, заикаясь.  
  
\- Лютик? - он целует его в ягодицу и после касается языком косточки на запястье той-самой-руки. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?  
  
Геральт чувствует солёный запах слез; Лютик кивает, всхлипывая. И Геральт подаётся вперёд, чтобы провести по борозде меж сжатых пальцев и коснуться нежной кожи дырки. Лютик давится всхлипом, а рука его как-то обмякает. Геральт осторожно обхватывает её своей и тянет, заставляя вытащить пальцы. Он прижимается губами к анусу и обводит языком. Лютик хрипит и виляет задом, отчего язык Геральта проскальзывает внутрь, и Лютик скулит.

Он чёртов ведьмак, у него сильный язык, так что да, он трахает его языком. И от Лютика перестаёт нести страхом и слезами, он вновь пахнет сладким возбуждением и даже чуть горчащей похотью.  
  
Геральт слышит, как он скребёт ногтями по простыни, как поскрипывает ткань, и Геральт начинает издавать вибрации горлом от удовольствия.  
  
\- Ты... Урчишь... - сипит Лютик, выгибаясь, чтобы посмотреть на ведьмачью башку у своей задницы. И он встречается с полыхающими жёлтыми глазами своими. Геральт разводит ягодицы и широко лижет до самого копчика. Секунды он любуется тем, как блестит от слюны дырка, желая, наконец, трахнуть её своим членом, а потом кривовато улыбается:  
  
\- Ну, можно сказать и так. Не то чтобы я могу это сдерживать, но... Тебе неприятно?

  
Лютик сглатывает и облизывает губы:

  
\- Нет, ничуть... Скорее... Даже продолжай это делать. Не знал, что ты такое можешь...  
  
\- М-м-м, ну, я многое могу... Продемонстрировать?

  
И когда Лютик кивает, то Геральт встаёт и быстро раздевается. Настолько быстро, что сперва Лютик растерянно моргает своими большими глазами, и только после этого взгляд этих прекрасных глаз словно приклеивается к его паху.  
  
\- Ты... большой... То есть да, я видел, но никогда - так... О боже... - он издаёт жалобный стон и закусывает палец. - Ты... Ты правда?.. Меня трахнешь? Этим членом?  
  
\- Ну, ты уж прости, другого нет, - Геральт фыркает, щурясь.  
  
\- Другого и не надо! Боже... Божебожебоже, я, блядь, не верю!  
  
\- Спокойно, цветочек, - говорит он и опускается обратно на кровать, встаёт на колени, нависая своей огромной тушей над Лютиком. А у того дрожат руки, когда он тянется вперёд и кладёт руку ему на грудину, медленно обводит сначала левую, а потом правую грудь, как заворожённый обводит стоящие соски и спускается вниз, к красивому прессу, он чертит одним пальцем дорожку и, когда касается темных серебристых волосы, то несильно тянет их. Он взвешивает его тяжёлые яйца и наконец обхватывает стоящий член. Ну, точнее пытается, потому что пальцы на нём полностью не смыкаются, а из геральтовой груди вновь слышится это урчание.  
  
Лютик поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в его глаза и видит своё отражение в расширенных зрачках: приоткрытые губы, которые он часто облизывает, румянец и потемневшие глаза, свои растрёпанные волосы.  
  
\- Всё? - и Лютик закусывает губу, потому что ему точно мало этих прикосновений, но... - Ты сможешь сделать всё, что угодно, но позже. А сейчас мне бы хотелось заставить тебя стонать так же, как ты это делал несколько минут назад.  
  
\- Ага, - и он смотрит, как неотвратимо Геральт склоняется к нему и касается его губ своими. И Лютик срывается. Он вцепляется в него руками, открывает рот, позволяя чужому языку делать всё, что вздумается - проводить по кромке зубов, ласкать нёбо и его язык, касаться под ним. Лютик задыхается. Но он не отстраняется, потому что целоваться хочется больше, чем дышать. Геральт делает это сам. Он разрывает поцелуй, прикусывает его подбородок и спускается поцелуями по шее, слизывает капельки пота с неё, и спускается к соскам. Пока он лижет и кусает один, то другой ласкает пальцами.  
  
Лютик стонет, ёрзает и удерживает голову Геральта, не давая отстраниться.

\- Геральт, - он вскидывает бедра, член касается чужого живота, и Лютик дёргается активнее.  
  
Геральт отстраняется и переворачивает Лютика на живот, и тот тут же начинает потираться членом о простынь и стонать.  
  
\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, Геральт, давай... Я хочу тебя, не могу уже!  
  
И Геральт вновь склоняется к дырке, увлажняет её своей слюной, толкается языком внутрь, а Лютик хрипит, подтаскивая к себе подушку, и закатывает глаза от удовольствия. И его дырка вновь мокрая, вновь блестит и сжимается, желая большего.  
  
Геральт проводит по сочащемуся смазкой члену Лютика рукой и обхватывает собственный. И приставляет головку к разработанной дырке. Лютик замирает и даже скулить и бормотать перестаёт - так ему хочется уже почувствовать внутри что-то повесомее своих пальцев и прекрасного языка Геральта.  
  
Он тяжело дышит, когда в него входит головка. Сипит, когда член проникает в него наполовину. И воет, когда Геральт вставляет полностью.  
  
Он прижимается к его спине, хрипло дышит в шею и Лютик виляет задницей, намекая, что ему, вообще-то, маловато будет.  
  
И Геральт выходит почти полностью, и Лютик провывает громкое «да», когда он толкается обратно.  
  
\- Блядь да, ещё, Геральт, не останавливайся, о боже да, блядь, блядь, да блядь же... Сука, трахай меня быстрее.  
  
И Геральт трахает. Он трахает его размашисто, проезжается по простате и продолжает хрипло дышать в затылок. Он кусает его ухо, и Лютик вздрагивает. Выгибает шею, подставляя её Геральту, и сжимает мышцы на его члене, когда тот оказывается в нем полностью.  
  
\- Пар-ршивец, - хрипит Гера, и глаза его сверкают.  
  
Он прикусывает местечко, где шея переходит в плечо, и ускоряется.  
  
\- Ебать блядь да, Геральт... Ещё так... С-сука...  
  
\- Ну действительно, ебать блядь, да, Лютик? Какой ты, оказывается, жадный, - каждые два слова - толчок, шлепок яиц о ягодицы. - Настоящая маленькая жадная шлюшка. Ты бы видел, как ты сжимался жадно на своих же пальцах, и как ты сейчас сжимаешься на моем члене. Жадно, - выдох влажного воздуха прямо в ухо, - пошло, - ещё один, - и мокро, - ещё выдох, и Лютик закатывает глаза, кончает, сжимаясь на Геральте. Геральт замирает, а Лютик ещё пару раз подаётся назад, получая остатки удовольствия, и обмякает под Герой.  
  
Геральт все ещё твёрд и хочет его выебать.  
  
\- Ты... Ты так много говоришь, оказывается... Всего-то и надо было, чтобы ты меня трахал! Я буду иметь это в виду...  
  
\- Ну что ты, цветочек, я тоже много чего узнал сегодня о тебе. Например, что ты материшься как портовая шлюха.  
  
\- Это... Черт... Это от переизбытка ощущений и эмоций! И ты не кончил... - он закусывает губу сжимает в себе его член.  
  
\- Давай-ка сменим позицию.  
  
\- Что?

Геральт укладывает его на бок и делает осторожное, пробное движение. Лютик от неожиданности всхлипывает, когда член сразу же проезжается по простате.  
  
\- Ты... Ох ты блядь...  
  
И Геральт начинает долбить его равномерно, сильно, одновременно с этим лаская обмякший член, который, впрочем, под ласками и стимуляцией быстро крепнет.  
  
Лютик прижимается спиной к мощной груди и откидывает голову на его плечо.  
  
\- М-м-м, да... Даже лучше, чем я представлял, - выдыхает томно, довольно.

Геральт хватается за его ногу и задирает её вверх, удерживая. Ладонь другой лежит на животе Лютика, и тот за неё цепляется, впивается ногтями, не желая отпускать.  
  
Геральт трахает его, словно целился - давит на простату при каждом толчке, говорит пошлости. И Лютик ни разу бы не подумал, что ведьмак способен на такие штучки.  
  
\- А ты умеешь... Пользоваться языком, блядь, ну как же хорошо! Сильнее, пожалуйста, давай, я знаю, ты можешь...  
  
И Геральт показывает ему, что да - он может.  
  
Кровать шатается, Лютик вновь скатывается на скулёж да редкие матерки, а Геральт вновь начинает урчать.  
  
И вообще-то когда тебя так охуенно трахают и урчат при этом - это странно, но боже, как это горячо и просто... пиздецки... классно.  
  
Лютик поклясться может, что чувствует эту вибрацию в груди Геры всем своим телом. Он дрожит. В какой-то момент толчки становятся почти хаотичными, быстрыми, Геральт почти не выходит из него, и Лютик расслабляется, позволяя удовольствию затопить себя.  
  
\- Кончи в меня, блядь, пожалуйста, я хочу этого, боже, как хочу т-тебя... Давай же, Гера, кончай, я сам... Скоро…

  
\- Мой маленький ненасытный бард, - шепчет в ухо Гера, и Лютик кончает, жмурится, сжимается, чувствуя как внутри его словно огнём опаляет сперма. Геральт ещё делает несколько фрикций и замирает, не вынимая член.  
  
Лютик хрипло дышит, ему хочется пить, но ещё больше не хочется никуда уходить от этого тела позади.  
  
Геральт опускает его ногу, и Лютик расслабляется.  
  
\- И часто ты себя так удовлетворяешь, представляя меня?  
  
\- Последние... несколько месяцев. Почему ты...  
  
Геральт его перебивает, обнимая крепче:  
  
\- Надеюсь, реальность лучше фантазий?  
  
Лютик в ответ сжимается на все ещё находящемся внутри него члене и мурлычет довольное «безусловно».  
  
\- Твоё возбуждение пахнет просто бесподобно, Лютик, но впредь проверяй, закрыты ли двери. Я бы убил, узнай, что это видел кто-то другой.  
  
\- Хорошо, Геральт, - он трётся о него затылком, щекой - чем получается, и чувствует, как Геральт целует его в макушку и за ухом. И это чертовски приятно.  
  
\- Это была не разовая акция?! - выпаливает он вдруг и чувствует, как обнимающие его руки напрягаются.  
  
\- Нет. Если ты не против, - и Лютик говорит что он только за, выворачивается из объятий, чувствуя тут же пустоту внутри и как из его в действительности спасибоблядьвсембогам растраханной задницы течёт. Сперма. Геральта. Ох ты ж блядь...  
  
Он поворачивается лицо к лицу Геральта и как-то робко (что вообще-то довольно глупо после всего) кладёт ладонь на его щеку.  
  
\- Можно поцеловать тебя?  
  
\- С этого момента тебе можно всё, Лютик, - и Геральт сам тянется с поцелуем к его губам.


End file.
